


we got arrested!

by kpopsluts



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Boy Kim Jongin | Kai, BaekYeol - Freeform, ChanBaek - Freeform, ChanSoo - Freeform, Infidelity, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, Past Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, i guess, kyungsoo is torn, the security guard is kris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 23:35:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7128524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kpopsluts/pseuds/kpopsluts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyungsoo and Jongin get arrested because of Jongin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we got arrested!

“What do we do now? You told me _nothing_ could go wrong, that everything would be okay, and look what's happened,” Kyungsoo glares at Jongin who looks nonchalant at the fact that they were currently sitting in a jail cell. Jongin picks at his cuticles unbothered and Kyungsoo honestly feels like punching him in his pretty face. “We got fucking _arrested!_ And you sit here like you don't give a damn!” 

“Mainly 'cos I don't,” Jongin smirks up at Kyungsoo from his spot on the bench next to a shady character that’s been eyeing Kyungsoo the moment he was forced into this cell. Kyungsoo can feel his face turn red from anger and Jongin better be lucky the security guard is here otherwise he'd be missing at this moment. “I didn't ask you to come joy riding with me, hyung.”

“You did, though.” Kyungsoo bit back. He has all the messages to prove it and he'll be glad to show him as soon as Joonmyun bails them out. Jongin's face shows nothing but confusion and Kyungsoo resists the urge to roll his eyes. Jongin had always been on the slow side. “So, you're the reason we're here right now! I could be cuddling with Chanyeol right now!”

“I was 75% sure that I didn't have drugs in my trunk- or in my car at all!” Jongin mutters, crossing his arms. He mumbles something about Chanyeol fucking Baekhyun and Kyungsoo tries to resist the urge to beat the hell out of Jongin. Jongin always gets like this when Kyungsoo mentions his new boyfriend, so he really tries not to jump on Jongin and beat the living shit out of him.

He really does.

But he fails, _miserably_. 

Before he knew it, he landed a hard punch to Jongin's cheek making the younger get whiplash from how hard he was punched. Jongin clutched his jaw, laughing and then he threw the second punch right at Kyungsoo's nose.

So, that's how they ended up having to spend the whole night in jail. 

***

“I think it's about time we stop avoiding the obvious, hyung.” Jongin blurts out, randomly, laying down on the opposite bench in front of Kyungsoo, adjusting the ice pack on his cheek. Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. What the fuck is Jongin talking about, he's so fucking delirious.

“What _is_ the obvious, Jongin?” Kyungsoo asks boredly, looking at his nails that were shining because of the moonlight shining through the window. Jongin turns to his side facing Kyungsoo and gives him a 'really-now' look. “Please do tell.”

“We obviously still have some sort of feelings between us, hyung.” Jongin explains, making gestures with his free hand refer to the tension between them. Kyungsoo scoffs, thinking about his broken nose. The only feeling he has for Jongin is disappointment. He loves Chanyeol for Pete's sake! “Don't do that. You obviously have some feelings for me otherwise, you wouldn't have came with me!”

“The only reason I came is because I know you would've did some stupid shit, so I wanted to try to stop you, not end up in fucking jail.” Kyungsoo rants angrily, trying not to pinch the bridge of his broken nose. Jongin smirked in the darkness.

“So you care for me?” 

“I care for all of my dongsaengs, dumbass.” Kyungsoo mutters softly despite insulting Jongin. Jongin smiles albeit it being bitter. Jongin sighs, using his free hand to run through his dark hair.

“I think,” Jongin begins shakily and this catches Kyungsoo's attention, so he turns to face the boy, giving him is undivided attention. Jongin breathes out and it sounds like he's starting to cry to be honest. “I think I’ve been holding myself back from falling in love with you because you have Chanyeol now, but honestly, he doesn't deserve you, hyung.” 

Kyungsoo hums thoughtfully. He and Chanyeol had started dating six months after he and Jongin broke up. He was sure it was the better decision because Chanyeol wasn't as reckless and he cared for him and vice versa, but it was something going on between him and Baekhyun that Kyungsoo could obviously (and painfully) see. It was hurting him and his heart clenched that instead of bailing him out, Chanyeol and Baekhyun were probably fucking or out on some fancy date. If Chanyeol didn't want him then why did he ask Kyungsoo out? Or why didn't he break up with him? 

A tear ran down his cheek and he wiped at it hastily. He cleared he throat and looked at the younger. “If he doesn't deserve me, then who does?”

Kyungsoo wasn't surprised at his answer.

_“Me.”_

***

Morning came quicker than Kyungsoo expected. He squinted and raised his hand to block out the sun, so he could continue sleeping. Jongin was still sleeping like a baby, little snores leaving his mouth. A clang was heard and Kyungsoo looked up to see the security guard was standing in front of the cell with a frown.

“Your bail has been paid. Wake your friend up and then you can get your shit and leave.” He scowled, opening the door and leaving. Kyungsoo sat up fully on the bench, stretching. He sighed in relief when his bones popped. He stood and walked over to the peacefully sleeping male.

“Jongin, wake up.” He smacked the younger's forehead and Jongin shot up, clutching his forehead in pain. Kyungsoo laughed at his pain, picking up his jacket. “We're leaving. Joonmyun paid the bail.”

“Okay, jeez.” Jongin scowled getting up and by the time he got up, Kyungsoo was already walking to get his stuff. Jongin jogged to catch up, happily grabbing his phone and watch. Kyungsoo walked to the waiting room where Joonmyun was waiting with an unhappy look on his face. 

“Hey, Joonmyun.” Kyungsoo greeted smiling sheepishly. Joonmyun was still unhappy and grew angrier when Jongin walked in, whistling like he did nothing wrong.

“Don't 'hey' me, you're both grounded for a month.” Joonmyun growled, grabbing them both by the ears. Kyungsoo and Jongin groaned at the male's unnecessarily long nails digging into their ears. “Look at yourselves, fighting in jail!” 

As Joonmyun kept rambling about how disappointed he was in the both of them, especially Kyungsoo because he was older, Jongin glanced at Kyungsoo with a smile. Kyungsoo gave him an unimpressed look.

“At least we're grounded together, hyung.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be angst-y and sorta a play on words bc we got married and we got arrested…get it? 
> 
> i think the ending was kind of weird but oh well


End file.
